Around the world
by ilovemudkips
Summary: MABEKAH! Matt lets Rebekah show him around the world, she promised herself she wouldn't let herself fall for him, but can she really stop that?


Rebekah stared at the three suitcases that lay on her bed, she still wasn't sure that it was enough. She and Matt would be travelling for two whole months, she needed to be sure she covered every possibility. The blonde still couldn't quite believe that she was going around the world with Matt Donovan, Of course Nik had called her foolish, saying she'd let her heart get the better of her again, she had ignored him. What did he know? He was hung up on Caroline anyway, he could hardly judge her. She eased the largest suitcase off her bed, followed by the two smaller ones before taking them downstairs where Matt was waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile at the fact he only had one suitcase.

"Matt, are you sure that's going to be enough?" she asked him, genuine concern in her voice.

He gave her that grin that made her heart speed up that little bit faster "Rebekah, I'm sure. It's like backpacking right? I mean are you really going to want to drag around three suitcases all the time?" he asked, his brow raised

Rebekah considered his words, carrying them around was no bother for her but she supposed it would look a little strange to any humans that would see her "Okay, fine, you're right" she said after a few moments of hesitation, she selected the largest suitcase, she could live without the other two and she was sure she could buy anything she needed along the way

"I'm glad I could made you see sense, you ready now? We need to leave to make sure we can get though check in and security with ease" Matt said, pulling on his jacket

She nodded "Yeah, Lets go" she said and pulled her suitcase to the door. She was actually pretty scared at this point – not that she would ever admit it. She was going travelling with a human, Matt hadn't mentioned her feeding, she could survive for a while but sooner or later she would need to feed. She guessed that she would cross that bridge when it came to it, there was no need to worry about it at the present moment.

They loaded their cases into the taxi cab and both got in the back, Rebekah had compelled the driver to just drive them straight to the airport and not talk to them, it was one of her pet peeves, cab drivers always seemed to be nosy and want to know too much.

As the car started up Matt turned to Rebekah "So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" He asked, she hadn't told him, she had booked the tickets, knowing Matt wouldn't be able to afford the flights and told him it was a surprise. He was surprisingly okay with that, she would have expected him to kick up a fuss.

"You'll find out when we get to the airport, surely you can wait half an hour" Rebekah said, a small smirk on her face.

They arrived to the airport in good time, Rebekah couldn't help but smile at the look of awe on Matt's face as he saw a plane take off. This was a new experience for him and she wanted everything to be just right. The blonde made her way to the check in desk, Matt trailing behind her with their cases, she knew what she was doing so he let her take charge. She handed over their passports and travel documents. The check in clerk gave them both a small smile and nodded "Thank you Miss Mikaelson, Mr Donovan" she said as Rebekah loaded the cases onto the luggage cart.

Matt furrowed his brows as they both made their way to security "Okay, where are we going" he said, kind of sounding like an impatient child.

Rebekah chuckled "London, I figured that we'd start there then go across Europe"

He nodded and entered security. He was a little nervous, the only expirence he had with this kind of thing was watching it on TV. Not that he was carrying anything that was dangerous but he still couldn't kick that worry. Rebekah gave him a little nudge to walk through the scanners, and she followed. They both grabbed their carry-on bags and Rebekah smiled at Matt "You looked so worried" she said, trying to keep the amusement off her face.

"Yeah, I guess I watch too many documentaries" He said, a smirk on his face

Rebekah giggled and led him to the first class waiting room. Again admiring the amazement that it held for Matt. "First class? Rebekah, I'll never be able to pay you back" he said, the worry clear on his face.

"And you don't have to Matt, I said I would show you the world. I pay. No questions or arguments" she said softly, something Matt rarely heard. In the past few weeks he had come to know the softer side of Rebekah. The side she kept hidden from everyone else. Her walls were built up so high that he didn't think anyone could climb them. The girl had experienced loss and heartbreak too many times and he had to admit he hated that. She was pretty amazing in his eyes. Somehow after everything that had been thrown at her she was still strong, it was something that he admired. That and her beauty, hell he didn't want to admit it but the first time he saw her, she took his breath away. She really did look like an angel to him. He didn't understand how anyone could hurt such a beauty. Someone like her deserved to be loved, every second of every day. Be told how special and perfect she was. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rebekah talking to him "Do you want anything to eat? In my experience airplane food isn't that good" she said, with another soft smile.

"Yeah, uh, maybe a burger?" He asked with a small smile. She nodded and went to fetch him one. Upon her return he looked at her curiously "You eating anything?" he asked, noticing that she had only brought back one burger.

Rebekah bit her lip "I uh, I'm not that hungry" she said

Matt frowned, he had seen that look in Caroline and Elena, of course she wouldn't want food, she obviously wanted blood instead. He had gotten used to it now, at first it had turned his stomach at the thought of it but now, to him it was just one of those things "Rebekah…" He said, hesitating slightly "You can…feed from me" he said, his voice low

Rebekah blinked up at him, she hadn't expected him to say that. She had to admit that his blood smelled good and seemed to appeal to her but she shook her head. It would hurt him, she didn't want that, she didn't want to be the one to hurt Matt "It's okay, I have some bags in my case, I can have one when we arrive in London"

"The offer is always there Beks" He said, he was about to say something else when their flight was called. Somehow they made it straight to the front of the queue and he had a slight suspicion that Rebekah had compelled the other passengers to allow them to do so. Upon boarding the plane, they located their seats and sit down.

"Dude they have so many movies!" Matt said, he loved watching movies and they were sure to keep him entertained on the long 12 hour trip.

Rebekah giggled, loving that he was relaxed around her "One of the perks of first class, that and the seats are comfier"

As they got settled, the plane prepared for take-off, this was something that Matt tried not to think about, the thought of being in the air kind of scared him. He knew he was safe with Rebekah, if there was anything wrong with the plane, or they were going to crash he was fairly confident that she would save him. The plane began moving faster, building up speed so it could take off, Matt, not thinking clutched Rebekahs hand as it took off, his nerves getting the better of him. She kept hold of his hand, rubbing his soothingly with her thumb. She couldn't help but think that it was adorable that he was scared, trying to kill vampires, sure, no problem for him but a plane scared him.

They finally reached their peak height and the seat belt signs were switched off. Matt smiled sheepishly at Rebekah and let go of her hand "Sorry" he muttered.

She shook her head "Matt it's okay" she said reassuringly. She didn't quite understand that weird feeling in her stomach when he held her hand. It was the same feeling that she got when she first met Stefan, the blonde knew that she was falling for Matt, but she was afraid to. She was afraid of being hurt again, Nik was right, she was the girl who loved too easily. She had always been in love with the idea of love, right from when she was a child. She would always dream of her Mr right, her prince charming. However she was wandering if he really did exist, she hadn't found him in a thousand years, why would she now? Maybe she should just be content with flings and short romances instead of thinking that she would ever be the most beautiful thing in someone else's world. She glanced over at Matt who had settled on watching the hunger games, she smiled, she and Kol had gone to the movies to see that. They both wanted to see what the big deal was with going there after Rebekah had heard girls at school talk about going. In all honestly she enjoyed it, it had led to the siblings discussing that if the games existed, if they would volunteer in place of another sibling. Kol had told Rebekah that he would for her, she was his baby sister and he wouldn't let anything hurt her. She felt a small pain in her heart as she thought of her recently deceased big brother. Stefan had claimed that Kol would have killed her. He wouldn't, they fought a lot, but so did most siblings. Others seemed to underestimate the bond that the original siblings shared. They were strong, they loved each other. They had promised always and forever, and that was still true today, still as true as it had ever been.

Rebekah pushed the thoughts aside, she now regretted pushing Elijah away. He cared about her the most, he would have even gave her a chance at being human, all to make her happy. She knew that it would hurt him more than anything. He would constantly be worried about her. She made a mental note to contact him, apologise and tell him that she loved him, also tell Nik. She had been unfair to him recently too, and nothing was more important than the bonds of family.

She turned her attention to Matt's screen, somehow finding comfort in him simply being beside her.

A/N…Okay so this is my first fanfic since I've restarted haha, I plan to write more chapters. Let me know what you guys think


End file.
